The Reaper Of Amity Park
by LokiKingOfMischief
Summary: The Tournament has retuned to Amity Park. The Reaper's 5 year absence is about to end and Amity Park is determined to find his real identity. What does this have to do with Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom? And who is The Phantom Reaper.


**Well my new story is here and my new Beta is UltimateRaimbowDash**

* * *

**Liam Death (New Tournament Owner) P.O.V.**

"The Reaper? Who's that?" The old boss looked at me. A smirk built up on his face.

"I didn't tell you, did I? The Reaper of Amity Park." He said leaving the tournament in my hands.

**5 years later.**

_'Finally'_.Amity Parks sign stood proudly as we drove in. _'I get to the home of the Reaper'._ A smirk made its way on to my face. Debra looked at me.

"Something good happen?"

"Hmm! No nothing." She dropped the subject as we arrived at the set up point. I stepped up off the truck and ordered everyone to get ready.

I climbed in to my trailer and played the tape again. The only copy of the Reapers fights. There on the arena's floor stood a boy no older than 10 maybe 12. Wearing a black hoody, black gloves, black jeans, and black combat boots. The hood up, completely hiding his face except for the red tinted glasses that glinted through the shadows.

The first time I watched this recording I was shocked a teenager became the champion of Amity Park in just two hits on his opponent and knocking him out. I smiled, got out of my trailer and drove to the mayor's hall.

The tournament I run, returns hear every year but only once has the Reaper showed up, many people believe he's dead.

I walked in to mayor Masters Room and greeted him.

"Hello again Mr Masters."

"Hello, good to have your group back again this year."

"Good to be back" I let a smirk play on my lips, Mr Masters noticed.

"Something funny Mr Death?" he asked using my title instead of my name.

"Oh nothing Mr masters. It's just going to be a good year."

"Ok the tickets have been sent out; everyone in amity will be there tomorrow night, well except Th..." I interrupted him.

"Might I suggest you mention something to these Fenton's?" He looked a bit miffed at being interrupted but also a little interested.

"Sure but what could bring them to the event when they hate violence?" I smiled at him and brandished a phone with a picture of a grim reaper on the back.

"The Reaper of Amity Park has retuned!" I exclaimed with excitement leaking in to my voice. Vlad stood up shock on his face.

**Vladimir Masters (Mayor of Amity Park) P.O.V.**

'The Reaper has returned, the boy who became the strongest teen in two hits.'

"Well this is interesting, what pray tell has he been doing all these years?" Mr Death smiled.

"He says 'Getting stronger'"

"Well I think the Fenton's will be interested. Come with me to personally tell them, and bring that recording they deserve to see him."

"Very well." He stood up and took out a disk from his bag.

**Outside Fenton Works**

_(Ding Dong!)_

"Hay V-man. Who's your friend?" Jack the most idiotic buffoon of a man, opened the door. Clad in his usual orange jumpsuit and his goofy grin on his face.

"Ah Jack, this is Mr Death, he is the boss of the tournament." Jack's face turned in to a scowl as he glared at the man beside me.

"And he wishes to tell you and Maddie something of great importance to our cause." Jacks face turned in to a suspicious but interested look. He motioned us inside and called my beautiful Maddie up from her lab. After Jack explained to Maddie why 'The corrupted scumbag of a human' was in her house.

"What could you tell us that would bring you to the leaders of the anti-Reaper movement?" She hissed out.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Fenton I'm actually part of your movement. And plan to use rumours and a fake Reaper to bring out the original, if he's still alive that is." The two Fenton's.

"So Mr and Mrs Fenton do you wish to help me catch The Reaper Of Amity Park?" I looked at Mr Death and was planning to use this to my advantage. _'If Daniel won't be my son then I'll make the Reaper mine instead'_

"Yes we will help you catch him, but not our children; they don't know we're trying to catch him. We won't let them be brought in to this."

"Well Mr and Mrs Fenton, I'll see you tomorrow to place that violent twerp in prison!" Mr Death stated clenching his fist with new vigour.

_'Yes you all chase him off, he'll be right for my embrace and offer.'_


End file.
